Wheeled luggage has been popularly used in recent years by travelers in either airplane or any other forms of traveling. In the development of a wheeled luggage, several important and desirable characteristics must be satisfied. First, the luggage needs to be rigidly constructed and to have sufficient rigidity to survive rough handling on the streets, in and out of buildings having ascending or descending steps, and in and out of various forms of carriers such as a motor vehicle, a train or an airplane. Secondly, the wheeled luggage should have adequate wheel means such that a traveler can pull a luggage along on a pavement or other surfaces with relative ease. Thirdly, the wheeled luggage should have a convenient handle system such that it can be stowed securely when not in use. Wheeled luggage available in the market today do not have means for locking a handle system. This creates problems when the luggage is being shipped and handled, i.e., at an airport. When the luggage is positioned sideways or in an upside down position, the gravity of the handle may extend the handle such that various problems can occur such as damages to an automated luggage conveyor system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a wheeled luggage that is equipped with a handle system which does not have the drawbacks or shortcomings of a conventional handle on a wheeled luggage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wheeled luggage that is equipped with a handle system that can be locked during shipment of the luggage.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a wheeled luggage that is equipped with a lockable handle system that prevents the handle from being extended accidentally.